The present invention relates in general to a gaming device, and more particularly to a gaming device having an offer and acceptance game with a plurality of award pools, a reveal feature and a modify feature.
Gaming devices, such as slot machines, having primary and secondary or bonus games or schemes are well known. One well known bonus game provides a player with a series of award offers consisting of credits or dollars. The player may either accept each award offer or reject each award offer; however, the player must accept the final award offer. If the player accepts an award offer, the player keeps the award offered to the player. If the player rejects the award offer, the gaming device provides another award offer to the player except if the award offer is the final award offer. The award offers are randomly determined from a series of award offers of differing values.
While this type of bonus game has achieved significant popularity in the gaming industry, after playing the game repeatedly, players may lose interest in the game. Accordingly, there is a need for new gaming devices implementing offer and acceptance bonus schemes.